Time Jump
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: Cuando Kishibe abrió los ojos, pudo reconocer la mirada rojiza que siempre le sonreía desde la banca, sólo que ahora lo miraba con algo parecido a la molestia. " ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme entrenador? ". Ambientado en el Chrono Stone.
1. Time jump!

**Prompt:** Magia

**Pareja/Personajes:** Aphrodi Terumi, Kishibe Taiga, Taki Sousuke, Taki Yoshiyuki –Kidokawa Seishun

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone.

**Advertencia:** ¡EL OSO! ¡EL OSO! –ok, sólo a mí me da miedo el oso ese- Romance entre dos universos (¿?)

**Resumen: **Kishibe y compañía estaban seguros que si volvían a ver al susodicho oso, lo quemarían.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, ah~… Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru. (Pensándolo así, creo que escribiré algo con eso. Lo juro)

**Nota:** Bien, esta idea nació cuando miraba un par de imágenes de inazuma y me encontré con una de Kishibre _Ten Years later_ junto con Aphrodi, me nació la idea y además me servía para expresar mi consternación por ese oso que sale en el Chrono Stone (¿?)

* * *

**¡Time Jump!**

El Holy Road había terminado con Raimon como el ganador, el Fifth Sector había caído y ahora el fútbol se podía jugar de manera libre.

Todos los jugadores de Kidokawa Seishuu recibieron la noticia entre vitorees y aplausos, reconociendo el esfuerzo de sus anteriores rivales. Cuando se enfrentaron al Raimon pudieron ser testigos de la fuerza y unión que el equipo tenía, estaban seguros de que llegarían lejos.

—Ese partido fue épico—Yoshihiko era, por mucho, el más feliz de todos los miembros del equipo. Sus ojos brillaban y sus manitos estaban echas puños y se movían de arriba hacia abajo.

—No te muevas tanto, Yoshihiko—el hermano mayor de los Taki, Sousuke, miraba con ojos cansados a su pequeño hermano. A veces la excesiva energía del menor lo ponía un poco nervioso.

—Nii-san es muy aburrido— puso un muy cómico morro con las mejillas y apagó el televisor.

Era la quinta vez que veía la grabación de aquel impresionante juego, y aún no se cansaba.

Sabía que aún era joven y sus habilidades debían desarrollarse para estar al nivel de sus compañeros titulares, pero ver como un equipo en decadencia como lo era el Raimon en un tiempo se había levantado y había logrado derrocar a algo tan imponente como lo era el Fifth Sector, lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

—No seas así con tu hermano, Sousuke—Izumi, quien acababa de guardar un par de balones en un contenedor acomodado al fondo de la habitación principal del club.

Taki chasqueó con la lengua y decidió ignorar a su compañero, este solo rió contrariado; pensando que si bien el muchacho había mejorado su trabajo en equipo, su actitud era algo que estaba destinado a no cambiar.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Tobisawa y Kishibe entraron en ese momento a la habitación, traían un par de archiveros llenos de hojas que sobresalían.

— ¿Más papeleo?—preguntó con mueca incrédula Izumi, su capitán asintió.

Quizá lo único malo de la caída de aquel que alguna vez había sido la máxima autoridad en el fútbol, era la gran cantidad de papeleo que tenían que hacer.

Ya no existían los SEED ni aquel extraño sistema de preferencia para aquellos que destacaban en el deporte, así que había muchos documentos que anular y nuevas fichas que entregar. El entrenador hacía casi todo el trabajo, pero los mismos miembros del equipo habían pedido ayudar con aquello.

Ahora se arrepentían, realmente no era mucho lo que hacían: sólo ordenar las fichas de los jugadores en las carpetas y revisar que las formas estuvieran en orden, pero ver tantos papeles hacían que su humor se fuera al suelo, odiosa burocracia.

—Son los últimos, o eso dijo el entrenador—Kishibe miraba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como buscando algo.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Yoshiyuki miraba interesado hacia el muchacho de cabello azul.

—Debemos guardar esto junto al resto, ¿Dónde los puso haber puesto el entrenador?

—Hmm—Sousuke se llevó una mano al mentón, tratando de recordar— creo que los guardó en aquella gaveta.

En el fondo de la habitación, junto a la pizarra donde solían hacer las tácticas de juego había un par de gavetas en la parte superior de la pared.

—Déjenlos de una vez para que podamos ir a casa—era otra costumbre que el equipo había adquirido tras el partido contra Raimon, volvían a casa juntos –aunque el mayor de los Taki decía que aquello era muy molesto-

—No te pongas así, Sousuke—Tobisawa le dio un codazo y rió—Mejor ayúdanos con esto.

El delantero refunfuñó y avanzó de mala gana, el resto sonrió complacido.

El gabinete no era muy alto, pero aun así tuvieron que usar la punta de sus pies como base para alcanzar la manija.

Sonrieron al ver que, efectivamente, allí dentro estaban las mentadas carpetas.

—Está lleno

Kishibe trataba de mirar más a fondo, esperando encontrar algún espacio donde poder colocar las que traían.

—Sólo mételas allí.

Lo miró dudoso, aquella idea le daba mala espina.

—Luego la cerramos y ya está

Tobisawa y Kishibe se miraron entre sí, ignorando su presentimiento ambos le hicieron caso y acomodaron de mala manera los fólderes; Taki cerró el contenedor.

— ¿Lo ven? Ya está—Finalizó sonriendo— Ahora, ¿podemos irnos?

—Sí, sí—concedió el capitán.

—Al fin.

Todos tomaron sus bolsas de los sillones que estaban acomodados al lado del televisor, había un corto periodo de descanso en las actividades escolares al igual que en las actividades del club, pero ellos gustaban de ir a practicar todos los días.

El entrenador iba todos los días para poder terminar todo el trabajo que tenían pendiente, así que podían pedirle consejos cuando lo necesitaran, pero últimamente se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina.

Kishibe pensaba que era mucha presión para una sola persona. Ellos le debían mucho a su entrenador y quería ayudar, sentía que no hacía suficiente.

—Tal vez debería quedarme un poco más—comentó en el momento que se disponía a abrir la puerta. El resto le dedicó una mirada de duda— El entrenador debe estar cansado…

Sousuke bufó, últimamente Kishibe sólo decía "entrenador esto, entrenador aquello"

—Parece que estás obsesionado con él.

—No es eso—se defendió.

—Ohh, parece que a Kishibe le gusta el entrenador—comenzaron a decir los dos alvinos, Izumi y Tobisawa, las bromas entre compañeros de equipo eran muy comunes, y el tema del entrenador Aphrodi era bastante común cuando se trataba del peli azul.

— ¿Otra vez con eso?— Taiga estaba acostumbrado a aquellas bromas, en específico a aquella. Él admiraba al jugador Coreano y le había tomado mucho cariño en ese corto tiempo. ¡Pero definitivamente sólo era admiración!

—Si hasta se sonroja—ambos muchachos comenzaron a reír, incluso los hermanos Taki sonrieron: el mayor con sorna y el menor un poco divertido.

Kishibe se llevó una mano al rostro. Efectivamente, estaba un poco caliente.

Bueno… quizá le parecía atractivo… ¡Pero era inevitable!, el atractivo del rubio era innegable. Aunque por supuesto, eso era algo que no iba a confiarle ni a sus compañeros.

— ¡Que lo dejen de una vez!

Gritó, y su voz fue acompañada por el fuerte estruendo de un mar de hojas cayendo al suelo.

El aire se puso frío y los cinco muchachos giraron su rostro en la dirección del sonido, temiendo lo peor.

—Oh por Dios…

Izumi sentía que el mundo se le caía encima, el gabinete estaba abierto y ahora todas las carpetas que hubieran estado dentro de este, ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

— ¡Oh no!—Kishibe corrió hasta el lugar del desastre y trató de juntar las formas, pero era inútil. Todos los fólderes estaban abiertos y todos los papeles fuera de lugar. Todo era un desastre— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sentía que sudaba frío. Él deseaba ayudar y sólo arruinaba las cosas.

—Ahh, déjame ayudarte con eso—Tobisawa fue el primero en acercarse, juntaba hojas al azar y los colocaba dentro de los fólderes. Taiga lo miró horrorizado.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—El entrenador debe estar por llegar, ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Terminó de guardar los papeles y comenzó a acomodar las carpetas en una especie de torre.

Kishibe iba a protestar nuevamente, pero algo llamó su atención. Del gabinete que aún estaba abierto, le cayó algo en la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Era una foto, era antigua y estaba algo rota.

Iba a mirarla detenidamente, pero de manera repentina y sin hacer ningún ruido, Aphrodi entró al lugar.

— ¿Muchachos?— no ocultó su sorpresa al toparse con tres miembros del equipo en la puerta— ¿Pasa algo Kishibe?

Se movió entre los jugadores, llegando hasta donde los otros dos arreglaban las cosas.

—No pasa nada, nada—se apresuró a negar Tobisawa, Kishibe asintió secundando la afirmación. Había escondido la foto atrás de su espalda.

—Está bien…—respondió sin estar convencido, pero creía que eran cosas de niños; así que no le dio importancia—¿Qué pasó con eso?

Señaló hacia la torre de papeles, los miembros del Kidokawa sintieron un agujero en el estómago.

—Decidimos bajarlos—acotó rápidamente el capitán, sufriendo internamente por mentirle al rubio—Podían caer al suelo, ¿verdad?

El resto quiso darse un golpe en la cara mental, Kishibe era pésimo para mentir.

—Aha…

El tono del coreano daba a entender que no creía ni una palabra, pero Terumi estaba cansado, creía que si veía otra hoja más no dudaría en destruirla como solían hacer los demás con las cartas que traía Toramaru, pidiéndoles unirse al Fifth Sector.

—Bueno, entrenador—Taki intervino entonces, decidiendo que el resto de su equipo era muy inútil para hacerlo—Nosotros nos vamos.

Tomo por los hombros a Kishibe y lo empujó hacia la salida, siendo seguido rápidamente por el resto.

Terumi sólo fue capaz de ver como sus jugadores salían corriendo por la puerta, dejando una especie de nueve de polvo atrás de ellos.

* * *

—Ahh, no estuvo bien hacer eso— se lamentaba Yoshiyuki, tratando de hacer que su hermano y los otros dos alvinos le hicieran caso—Al final terminamos causándole problemas al entrenador.

Habían abandonado el club de fútbol como ama que lleva el diablo, ahora estaban a la mitad de la calle, caminando con desgano.

—Ya no sufras más, Taki-kun—Izumi le puso las manos sobre los hombros, poniendo la voz de un viejo, como si fingiera ser su padre o su maestro—Las cosas hechas no se pueden cambiar.

El pequeño sintió una gotita caerle por la frente, Izumi y Tobisawa parecían querer liberar sus culpas diciendo cosas sin sentido y su hermano mayor no se inmutaba ni un poco, estaba completamente ajeno al tema. A veces creía que los únicos realmente serios en su equipo eran su capitán y él mismo.

Y hablando de su capitán…

Giró su cabeza y lo vio, miraba un papel ensimismado.

— ¿Qué hace, capitán?

El resto del equipo volteó también, Kishibe estaba parado en medio de la vereda y veía absorto una especie de foto, se acercaron a él.'

— ¿Qué haces, Kishibe?—Preguntó Sousuke acercándose a Taiga, que al darse cuenta de la cercanía reaccionó al fin.

—Ehh, esto…—los otros jugadores –el Taki menor teniendo que ponerse de puntillas- estiraron el cuello queriendo mirar bien lo que el otro tenía en las manos: Era una foto, en efecto. Tenía los lados un poco rotos y las palabras escritas abajo ahora sólo eran una sombre borrosa.

Habían un montón de muchachos usando túnicas griegas, habían balones de fútbol a su alrededor y estaban brindando con unos vasos llenos de alguna clase de líquido cristalino. A su lado derecho había estaba parado un hombre de gafas negras y sonrisa sombría.

—Ellos son…

Izumi no recordaba que existiera alguna escuela con ese uniforme.

—Es de hace diez años— dijo Kishibe, enfocando de mejor manera la fecha que estaba escrita en la base

—Entonces ellos son…

Los ojos de todos viajaron al rostro del muchacho que tenía la bandana en el brazo derecho, su cabello rubio largo caía por sus hombros y su sonrisa prepotente distaba mucho de la amable que les brindaba siempre ahora que tenía 24.

— ¿Entrenador…?

Kishibe estaba seguro de que era él, tenía aquel porte del que gozan los capitanes –algo que a él mismo le faltaba, según su propia idea- y el resto de jugadores lo miraban con ojos llenos de admiración.

Taiga admiraba mucho a su entrenador, había caído en cuenta de su talento desde la primera vez que lo escuchó hablar, además le parecía sorprendente como se entregaba con devoción a su equipo, quienes al principio no lo habían recibido exactamente con los brazos abiertos.

Además, incluso cuando era un niño, era muy atractivo.

—Parece una niña—terció con sorna Sousuke, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja de Kishibe.

—No digas eso—regañó el peli azul, ignorando las disimuladas risas de los otros dos miembros, Yoshiyuki sólo seguía mirando la foto interesado.

—Aunque ahora también parece una…

—Basta, Sousuke…

—Bien, bien—concedió el castaño, que disfrutaba de molestar al capitán—Aunque… ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Kishibe?

Los demás miraron al mentado fijamente, como si lo juzgaran.

—No puede ser…—Tobisawa se llevó una mano a la boca—Eres un acosador… sabía que era cuestión de tiempo—dramatizó.

—Capitán, usted necesita ayuda—Izumi le siguió el juego, atrás el más pequeño fingía llorar por la suerte que le esperaba a su querido capitán en alguna clínica de rehabilitación.

— ¡Cállense!—Dio un manotazo al aire los alejó, los muchachos eran un mar de risas—Cayó cuando se abrió la gaveta.

—Y tú te la llevaste así como así.

Atacó Sousuke.

Kishibe bufó.

—Sólo porque ustedes me empujaron fuera de allí—se quejó—ahora no sé cómo la devolveré…

—No sé si podrás hacerlo, es más… no sé si quedaremos vivos después de que el entrenador se dé cuenta de lo que hicimos—tembló Izumi.

—No fue tan… grave…

— ¿Bromeas? Es casi un mes de trabajo a la basura

—Bueno…—Kishibe no era bueno con los sentimientos de culpa, ahora mismo quería regresar, pedir perdón y hacer alguna cosa para ayudar—… diablos…

Mientras Kishibe se lamentaba, metros más allá; algo más interesante se estaba gestando: un fuerte ruido se escuchó, como el de algo aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo.

Los muchachos del Kidokawa se miraron entre sí, y olvidando por el momento su drama decidieron ir a investigar qué estaba pasando.

Corrieron calle abajo, hasta donde pudieron reconocer la escuela Raimon a lo lejos. ¿Les habría pasado algo?, por ese pensamiento aceleraron el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera, no pudieron evitar que la sorpresa se pintara en sus rostros: ¡Un autobús azul estaba volando en el patio!

—Pero qué…—Sousuke fue el primero en hablar, el pequeño Yoshiyuki se había aferrado a su pierna derecha.

—Chicos, vamos—dijo entonces Taiga, tratando de juntar todo el valor que tenía, ¡Quizá era alguna clase de extraterrestre o algo que venía a destruir la tierra usando el soccer! … ok, quizá había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando historias de su entrenador.

Los demás lo siguieron dudosos, querían ayudar si es que algo estaba pasando; pero si era algo muy raro no dudarían en emprender la huida. Si su capitán se negaba estaban dispuestos a llevarse de allí a rastras. Es que a veces Kishibe actuaba sin pensar mucho, al menos cuando de defender a otros se trataba, era mejor no dejarlo sólo.

No iban a responder luego por la inminente muerte/secuestro/abducción del muchacho.

Entraron por la puerta trasera, que daba a la cancha de práctica, el autobús que estaba volando aún parecía deshabitado.

—Entremos—Taiga tomó vuelo y de un salto logró subir al vehículo, los dos albinos imitaron el movimiento.

—Nii-san—el mayor de los Taki, quien pensaba subir también; porque sus compañeros eran unos inútiles y de seguro necesitarían de alguien que los proteja; y no es que estuviera preocupado ni nada por el estilo, se detuvo al oír la voz de su hermano menor.

Estaba aferrado a su pierna y lo miraba con ojos preocupados.

El mayor no necesitó más para saber que pasaba. Con cuidado poco propio de él, tomó a su hermano en brazos y saltó al extraño autobús.

El interior no era nada de otro mundo, habían muchos asientos y una separación al medio para poder desplazarse; un autobús normal.

— ¡Miren esto!—la voz del capitán llamó su atención.

Bueno, quizá no era un autobús del todo normal, ya que lo que ahora señalaba Kishibe definitivamente ningún otro vehículo lo tenía.

Era como una rueda de todos los colores del arcoíris girando sobre un taburete al lado del asiento del piloto.

Todos los jugadores se acercaron, mirando con afán la nueva cosa descubierta.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Sousuke miraba todo con mala cara, para su gusto era una decoración horrible.

Tobisawa se aventuró a abrir la boca para responder, vaya a saber el dios del fútbol qué, pero no pudo decir nada; ya que lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejó un poco descolocado; sólo un poco, claro…

— ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!— Todos giraron al momento de oír esa voz, que juraban pertenecía a uno de los entrenadores del Raimon eleven, pero no…. No era precisamente Yuuto Kidou quien había hecho acto de presencia.

— ¡Un oso que habla!— gritó Izumi haciéndose para atrás, empujando a Kishibe, quien dejó caer la foto que tenía entre sus manos y que dio a parar justo en medio de aquella estructura de colores brillante. Cayendo ellos dos sobre la misma después.

— ¡No!

Ese fue el último y exageradamente dramático grito que dio el extraño oso azul, antes de que el autobús, aún con las puertas abiertas comenzara a ascender; haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio; para segundos después acelerar y comenzar a surcar el cielo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!— fue el grito de los de Kidokawa, que rompió barreras del tiempo y del espacio.

* * *

Cuando Kishibe abrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo sentir fue un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde…?—comenzó a articular, pero se quedó callado apenas pudo vislumbrar bien la figura que estaba sentada delante de él.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas—le hablaba con un tono herido, pero aún con matices prepotentes; algo que nunca había oído salir de esa boca antes.

— ¿E-e-entrenador?—preguntó incrédulo.

Aphrodi sólo levantó una ceja, en clara señal de confusión.

* * *

**Notas finales**: ¡todo es culpa del oso, se los juro! Ok,no. Ya veremos qué rayos hago con esto 8'D


	2. Secundaria Zeus

**Prompt:** Magia

**Pareja/Personajes:** Aphrodi Terumi, Kishibe Taiga, Taki Sousuke, Taki Yoshiyuki –Kidokawa Seishun

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone.

**Advertencia:** ¡EL OSO! ¡EL OSO! –ok, sólo a mí me da miedo el oso ese- Romance entre dos universos (¿?)

**Resumen: **Kishibe y compañía estaban seguros que si volvían a ver al susodicho oso, lo quemarían.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, ah~… Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru. (Pensándolo así, creo que escribiré algo con eso. Lo juro)

**Nota:** Segundo capítulo. Perdón por la demora -muere- esto comienza a tomar forma ahora 8'D veamos como va.

* * *

** Capítulo dos: **

**La secundaria Zeus.**

* * *

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Le preguntó Terumi, con clara molestia en la voz—Si estás buscando al entrenador, él ya se fue hace mucho—y chasqueó la lengua, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

—No, no—se apresuró a negar Taiga. Empero, cuando intentó incorporarse un fuerte dolor punzante azotó contra su cabeza, logrando que volviera a su posición anterior, retorciéndose un poco en la improvisada camilla—_auch…_

—Demonios, chico—se quejó el rubio, claramente fastidiado. Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del mentado, tratando de calmar los leves temblores de su cuerpo—Si no buscas al entrenador, ¿qué haces aquí?—y lo siguiente lo dijo con un tono de duda palpable—¿Eres de…_Kidokawa_ no?

El dios no estaba tan seguro, recordaba vagamente haber visto el uniforme de aquella escuela, y debía admitir que los colores y el diseño eran parecidos. Pero solo eso, parecido.

¿Acaso era una clase de variación que habían hecho un grupo de estudiantes o algo así?

—Por los dioses… no me digan que son como esos locos de los hermanos Mukata— Se escuchó claramente el quejido de Hera, que parecía estar haciendo aire con una hoja doblada a unos inconscientes hermanos Taki.

— ¿Hermanos _qué—_?—se aventuró a preguntar el capitán del nuevo Kidokawa, pero su pregunta fue cortaba a la mitad por el potente grito de Tobisawa e Izumi, quienes acababan de despertar metros más allá.

— _¡Triángulo Z!_

Los dos peliblancos se sentaron de golpe, dejando sus manos en una posición que Kishibe pensaba interpretar como una burda imitación de movimientos de Karate… Ah, comenzaba a plantearse seriamente si no hubiera sido mejor romperse el cuello en aquella caída.

—Te lo dije—razonó entonces Hera, dejando su posición y dando un pequeño golpe en la frente de uno de los peliblancos con el dedo índice—Todos los de Kidokawa son así de … _desequilibrados. _

—Sí tú lo dices—concedió Poseidón, que en ese momento traía el ceño fruncido y miraba al par de albinos con una mueca de enfado— ¿Qué haremos con ellos, capitán?

Terumi lo sopesó, al tiempo que estudiaba con sus ojos rojos la figura de quien parecía el capitán -¿no que antes era un muchachito de rastas? Ah, maldito equipo lleno de locos- para finalmente lanzar un suspiro y clamar sin interés.

—No sé—se elevó de hombros—no somos niñeros, ni nada por el estilo. Y tampoco esclavos para llevarlos hasta su escuela.

—Eso me lleva a pensar—intervino por primera vez Démeter, nadie había reparado en su presencia. Pero el muchacho del casco estaba sentado cómodamente en una de las bancas observando aquel circo desde hacía un par de minutos— ¿Cómo fue que, entraron aquí?

_Oh cierto._ Recordó Terumi.

Los recuerdos de las últimas dos horas simplemente se remontaban a él golpeando el suelo, con la molesta voz de Mamoru resonando en sus oídos y la horrible figura de Kageyama grabada con fuego en su retina.

Él los había usado. _Nadie juega con Aphrodi y sale ileso. Nadie._

Luego el sonido de algo impactando contra el destruido campo, y el inconfundible tinte de dolor en voces infantiles.

Todo el equipo había abandonado su lugar en las destartaladas instalaciones del estadio, para ir a revisar; encontrándose con un panorama más que extraño.

Un autobús –con una horrible decoración interna, si le permitían opinar al dios- volcado en el campo, con las puertas abiertas. Un extraño giroscopio o algo así con los colores del arcoíris –agh- y un grupo de mocosos desmayados dentro.

Oh sí, ese día la vida parecía querer jugar con la cordura de Aphrodi

Y ahora estaban aquí, en una escena que parecía sacada de un ridículo libro de comedia.

—Nosotros…—Kishibe se apresuró a pensar, Tobisawa e Izumi –ahora abrazados y mirando con miedo a los presentes- parecían haber entrado en un estado post traumático, pues no decían nada y los hermanos Taki continuaban inconcientes –aunque eso era bueno, no quería ver lo feo que se pondrían las cosas si Sousuke despertaba y comenzaba a maldecir en voz en cuello aquella situación- Pero como el único consiente y con un poco de cordura, debía inventar una mentira ¡y rápido! —nos perdimos…

Oh, ya había dicho que era pésimo para mentir.

— ¿Se perdieron?—concedió entonces Terumi, claramente incrédulo.

—Sí…—respondió secamente Kishibe. Pudo haber jurado que durante una micra de segundo ambos albinos dejaron su estado de inquebrantable abrazo para palmearse la cara al unisono.

Terumi sintió ganas de reír, no sabía si de pena ajena o algo así. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o hacer algo, el claro sonido de algo impactando contra una superficie dura resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Agh! El mocoso me golpeó

Hera tenía ambas manos sobre su frente. Frente a él y con una expresión asesina: Sousuke tenía los puños alzados.

— ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde está el maldito oso gigante?!

—Te lo dije—bufó exasperado— ¡Todos son desequilibrados!

* * *

—Bien… recapitulemos.

El silencio había estado presente en el pequeño cuarto desde hacía como veinte minutos, finalmente Kishibe decidió tomar la palabra.

—Estábamos… en el Raimon, luego…

— ¡Apareció ese maldito oso gigante!—rugió sousuke—En su maldito auto gay de colores.

—Y ahora estamos aquí—finalizó Tobisawa Mana, algo indeciso en si debía acotar algo o no. Cuando habían estado dentro del mentado autobús había podido sentir claramente el vehículo alzarse por los aires, pero aquello era imposible, ¿verdad?

—Junto con un montón de chicos que se parecen extrañamente al entrenador y su antiguo equipo…—Izumi, que ya estaba más calmado comenzó a decir. Kanaaki estaba intentando mantenerse calmado. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Estaba seguro que sólo era una muy extraña coincidencia que aquellos muchachos se parecieran a los que estaban esperando por ellos en el campo ahora mismo, ¿no?

— ¡Demonios!—todos se sobresaltaron ante el arrebato de Taiga—Creo que perdí la foto del entrenador…

—Maldita sea, ¡Kishibe!—El mayor de los taki tenía ganas de decapitar a su capitán. Porque _de verdad—_ Estamos en sólo sabe dios donde, ¡¿Y sólo te preocupas por tu novio platónico?!

— ¡Que dejes de llamarlo así!

— ¡Basta!—cortó, harto Yoshihiko. Quien a pesar de ser el más joven de los presentes, se sentía como la voz de la razón en aquel momento.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó luego de unos minutos Taiga, no debía dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio.

—Hermano….

—_Tsk._

Sabiendo que aquello sería lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendría del otro jugador, decidieron dar el asunto por zanjado.

Ahora sólo quedaba algo que aclarar.

—Muchachos. M-miren esto—La voz llena de terror de Tobisawa advertía que lo que sea que fuere que deseaba mostrarles. Sin lugar a duda no era nada bueno.

Y estuvieron seguros de ello. Cuando al ver hacia la dirección que el albino señalaba se encontraron con un calendario.

Un calendario y un anuncio de la Futbol Frontier.

Un calendario y un anuncio de hace diez años.

—Esto… debe ser una broma.

Pero no, el dolor de los golpes sufridos por la caída aún estaba presente en sus músculos, y en sus huesos. El frío de la tarde ya comenzaba a calar en sus cansados cuerpos y estaban seguros que la imagen que tenían frente a ellos era verdad.

Habían… regresado al pasado.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?— Izumi se acercó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su capitán.

Kishibe quiso responder. Pero ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios.

* * *

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Se preguntó Aphrodi mientras se lavaba el rostro de mala gana, aún podía sentir las secuelas de su reciente partido con el Raimon. El dolor en el cuerpo y la acides en el estómago.

Oh sí, estaba furioso.

Y ahora tenían un autobús en medio del campo, con bastantes magulladuras y un grupo de mocosos que parecían ignorar hasta donde estaban parados.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Se volvió a preguntar.

—Hey—una voz muy conocida le habló desde la puerta del baño, para luego sentir una calidez familiar sobre su hombro y una toalla sobre su cabeza—creí que lo necesitarías.

—Hera—Terumi giró un poco su rostro, a la par que llevaba sus manos sobre su cabeza para tomar el pedazo de tela que había dejado allí el castaño

—No es… el fin del mundo, sabes—aquello parecía casi utópico, nunca se habría figurado que el muchacho de la flecha intentara ¿animarlo?

—Lo que sea—respondió, cortante. Lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer, era hablar de su derrota.

Lo pudo escuchar suspirar, e internamente se reclamó actuar así. Hera había sido, si podía decirlo así, su mejor amigo durante todo el tiempo que duró el equipo Zeus. Kageyama les había proporcionado una pequeña casa no muy lejos del instituto, para que pudieran quedarse allí. Casi nadie la usaba, por supuesto. A excepción de él mismo. Los demás tan solo pasaban allí la noche cuando el entrenamiento era agotador y no tenían suficiente fuerza para volver a sus hogares.

Sólo Hera, había llevado un par de cosas suyas y se había instalado en una de las numerosas habitaciones que estaban acondicionadas allí adentro. "No quiero que te quedes solo" había sido su escueta excusa.

Tuvo ganas de disculparse, el muchacho siempre se había mostrado muy atento y no merecía que desfogara su ira sobre él, pero nuevamente Tadashi fue más rápido.

—Supongo que te irás pronto…—Su voz sonaba distante, Terumi se atrevió a pensar que hasta tenía un tinte de tristeza dibujado por allí.

—En una semana… si no es menos.

—Entiendo…—Hera se permitió tomar un poco de aire. Era ahora, o nunca—Pero sabes. Yo…

Terumi sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

— ¿Tú…?

Se aventuró a continuar.

Hera se mordió la lengua.

—Te deseo un buen viaje, Aphrodi…

Y fue la última vez que hablaron, palabras que no fueron dichas y sentimientos que nunca salieron a la luz. Algo que ambos lamentaron incluso años después.

* * *

Terumi suspiró, diciéndose internamente que debía guardar la calma.

— ¿Es que… piensan seguirme todo el día?— preguntó, usando el tono más amable que tenía.

A sus espaldas, los cinco muchachos del kidokawa seishun lo seguían como en fila india. Maldita sea, se sentía como la tan mentada mamá pato de esos cuentos infantiles que solía oír.

—Tsk—Sousuke chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia al claro veneno que venía escondido en la pregunta de su futuro entrenador, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar su propia perorata cuando sintió la mano de su hermano menor presionar contra la suya— No es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—y frunció sus finas cejas rubias—Si buscan al idiota de Kageyama, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde esté. Vayan a sus casas de una vez.

Terminó, girándose sobre su eje y caminando mientras arrastraba los pies. Ese día no podía ir peor, al menos aún tenía aquella extraña casa que el idiota de su entrenador había dejado para ellos –aunque sólo era usada por Hera y él a estas alturas, el resto de sus ex compañeros habían vuelto a casa y suponía que el castaño haría lo mismo pronto. Ah, cómo extrañaba Korea-

— ¡Espere, entrenador!— Oh el tic en su ceja derecha amenazaba en hacerse algo permanente.

Kishibe quiso morderse la lengua por seguir llamándole así, y Sousuke se permitió el placer de darle un golpe de lleno en la cabeza, por seguir empeorando su situación.

—Está bien—dijo, rindiéndose—sólo… dejen de llamarme así, por amor a todos los dioses.

—Perdón…

Ah… esto sin lugar a dudas no estaba dentro de sus planes, ¿qué iba a hacer con un montón de mocosos siguiéndolo de aquí para allá? –ignorando que él tenía posiblemente la misma edad que ellos- y sus insoportables muecas de cachorritos heridos –la mayoría de ellos, especialmente el de pelo azul; porque le castaño mayor tenía expresión de perro rabioso-

Parecía que no querían volver a casa, y él no pensaba llevarlos de la manito ni mucho menos, así que la solución más fácil sería dejar que lo siguieran hasta la pequeña casa que usaba ahora de vivienda, después de todo tenía pensado volver a Korea en un par de días. Esos chiquillos ya no serían más un problema.

—_Agh_. Sólo, vengan de una vez— y apresuró su paso. Si volvía a ver a alguno de sus compañeros de la Zeus sin lugar a duda les daría una buena probada de su poder de tiro, los muy traidores habían huido antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

El camino hasta la pequeña casa fue bastante extraño, la palabra incómodo no terminaba de describirlo. Ninguno dijo alguna palabra, sólo se limitaron a caminar y escuchar el eco de sus pasos impactar contra el pavimento.

Kishibe tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, caminaban contra el sol, la sombra que su cuerpo y la del dios proyectaban eran tan… parecidas.

Todo aquello, además de bizarro le sabía tan anormal.

El hombre imponente que había conocido ahora sólo parecía un vago recuerdo en su mente, pero este muchacho que ahora caminaba a su lado era tan… tan como su entrenador. Pero era imposible que fueran la misma persona, ¿no? ¿Por qué los viajes en el tiempo son una simple invención de la ciencia ficción? ¡¿NO?!

—Capitán…—la vocecita de Yoshihiko lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, al parecer el único de su equipo que se atrevía a hablar en aquel extraño escenario— ¿c-cuándo volveremos a casa?

Kishibe tembló.

Dándose cuenta, que realmente no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Uhm bien, como dije arriba: esto a penas comienza a tomar forma. ;; no me peguen.


	3. Alius Gakuen

**Prompt:** Magia

**Pareja/Personajes:** Aphrodi Terumi, Kishibe Taiga, Taki Sousuke, Taki Yoshihiko –Kidokawa Seishun

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone.

**Advertencia:** ¡EL OSO! ¡EL OSO! –ok, sólo a mí me da miedo el oso ese- Romance entre dos universos (¿?) El hecho de que lo haya escrito yo ya debería contar como advertencia por sí sola.

**Disclaimer:** Ni inzuma Eleven, ni las películas mencionadas aquí me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores.

**Nota:** Tercer capítulo. Raro, ¡todo es raro!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Alius Gakuen**

* * *

Bien, y justo como pensaba: La casa estaba completamente vacía. Antes, cuando apenas había empezado aquel torneo conocido como Futbol Frontier, podía ver la chaqueta de Hera colgada sin cuidado en el perchero que decoraba la esquina derecha de la entrada. Empero, ahora sólo estaba el solitario poste de madera. De alguna manera aquello se le hacía tan… triste.

—Ya estamos aquí—canturreo para sus _auto_ invitados, con un tonito claramente cansado—Siéntanse como en casa, o lo que sea.

Los miembros del Kidokawa se miraron entre sí, no sabían si debían entrar o no. Pero, y luego de unos minutos decidieron tras mudo acuerdo entrar a la casa.

—Lamentamos la interrupción…

El lugar era lindo, hasta podrían calificarlo de acogedor. Con las paredes de un tono crema y un par de columnas rojas. El pasillo que conectaba la entrada con la sala de estar parecía recién aseado y un par de cuadros adornaban las paredes.

—Pueden tomar cualquier cuarto escaleras arriba—dijo sin mucho interés su anfitrión, mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el desnivel de la entrada—Si quieren otra cosa… ni se molesten en preguntarme.

Y abandonó la escena, subiendo con paso altivo al segundo piso.

—Es un maldito engreído—se quejó entonces Sousuke

—Hermano… tengo hambre—se lamentó el pequeño Yoshihiko.

—Se veía mejor sólo con el cabello rubio—comentó al aire Izumi.

Un extraño silencio se formó en el aire.

—No ayudas, Izumi. Para nada.

—Pero es la verdad, no pueden negarlo—y se cruzó de brazos, como quien defiende una verdad absoluta.

Y en ese momento Kishibe supo que el más cuerdo del equipo era él mismo.

—Centrémonos en lo importante, por favor—rogó el capitán, comenzando a sentir el dolor de cabeza llegar a molestarlo nuevamente—Primero, creo que deberíamos descansar. Hoy fue un día… especialmente agotador.

—Espera, espera. ¿De verdad esperas que nos quedemos aquí?—La mirada furibunda de Sousuke logró que se sobresaltara. Kishibe sabía que el mayor de los hermanos Taki no aguantaba que la gente tratara de colocar su voluntad sobre la suya, y que nunca haría algo que realmente no quisiera. Pero aquella era una situación crítica.

—Pues no tenemos otro lugar a dónde ir. Y el entrenador nos dejará quedarnos aquí…

—Antes que cualquier cosa—Tobisawa decidió actuar de mediador esta vez—deberías dejar de llamarlo así, Kishibe. El _entrenador _de esta época no es realmente nuestro entrenador.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo debería llamarle?

—Aphrodi—dijo simplemente Sousuke—así, o rubio afeminado. Tú decides, capitán.

—Eres incorregible…

Aquella discusión era de nunca acabar, como todas las que ellos dos mantenían. Pero por suerte, el gruñido que abandonó el estómago del más joven jugador del Kidokawa fue suficiente como para llamar su atención.

—Aún tengo hambre, hermano.

—_Agh… _Sólo… subamos a descansar y terminemos con este asqueroso día de una buena vez.

Kishibe se permitió sonreír, Sousuke estaba cediendo. Una preocupación menos.

Poder ubicarse en las habitaciones no había sido una tarea muy difícil. Cuando subieron, se encontraron con un amplio pasillo y varias puertas alienadas una frente a otra.

—Me voy a dormir, sólo espero no soñar con ese horrible oso azul—dijo Sousuke, mientras tomaba la muñeca de su hermano menor y lo conducía a la habitación del fondo. Puede que no lo demostrara, pero desde que el equipo se había unido y habían logrado encontrar su propio fútbol; su relación se había vuelto más estrecha, y Kishibe estaba seguro que el mayor de los taki atravesaría con la lanza de su avatar a quien intentara hacerle algo a su hermanito.

Hablando de hermanos sobreprotectores… en algún lugar, y dentro de una un autobús: un muy sonriente Yuuto Kidou estornudó.

—Nosotros también nos vamos—dijo Izumi. Kishibe los miró con una ceja en alto.

—No esperaras que durmamos solos, ¿o sí?—la mueca de incredulidad que se dibujó en el rostro de Tobisawa, era casi teatral— me niego a quedarme sólo en un tiempo en el que el entrenador, le lanza miradas de odio al capitán en lugar de sonrisitas melosas.

Ellos… no podían dejar de molestar con ese tema. _De verdad._

—Lo que digan, lo que digan—concedió, harto de todo.

Lo último que vio del par de albinos fue un par de sonrisitas burlonas. Bueno, al menos sabía que sus amigos no estaban _tan_ asustados con su situación, eso era algo bueno.

Taiga logró arrastrar sus pies hasta la primera puerta que encontró abierta.

El cuarto tenía una cama muy amplia, con sabanas rojas y piso alfombrado. Las ventanas ya dejaban entrar la luz de la tarde, y los cristales un poco abiertos dejaban pasar el aire, que movía las cortinas parsimoniosamente.

Todo el ambiente le invitaba a dormir.

Y así lo hizo, lanzó su cuerpo sin mucho cuidado al suave colchón y la suavidad que le recibió fue como un bálsamo para todo el dolor muscular que venía cargando.

Pasaron sólo un par de segundos más hasta que por fin se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El dulce olor de chocolate recién preparado llenó sus fosas nasales, y aún con los ojos cerrados se removió en la cama. El viento frío que aún se colaba por su ventana fue suficiente para levantarlo por completo de la cama.

— ¿Q-qué hora es?—murmuró, llevándose la mano hasta la frente, y presionando con cuidado. Había tenido un sueño muy raro —Mamá… ¿La cena está lista?—mordía las palabras, a la par que se ponía de pie e intentaba guiar su camino a tientas por la habitación a oscuras, golpeando sus pies un par de veces en el proceso. ¿Cuándo había cambiado los muebles de lugar que no lo recordaba?

Quizá era porque apenas acababa de volver al plano consiente, o porque su mente ya le jugaba trucos raros, pero por un momento Kishibe pudo haber jurado que aquella casa no era suya.

—Mamá…—llamó despacio, mientras entraba a la cocina.

Pero supo que definitivamente no había estado soñando, y que en definitiva ese día era el más extraño que había tenido o tendría posiblemente en su vida, cuando desde la cocina no fue la figura de su sonriente progenitora la que le saludo.

—_Uh_— La mirada rojiza de Aphrodi estaba cargada de confusión—Primero entrenador, ahora mamá… de verdad eres extraño, chiquillo.

— ¡N-no es lo que quería decir! ¡Es decir!—Kishibe se deshacía en un mar de disculpas y aspavientos exagerados.

Terumi no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—De verdad, niño. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso—y se acercó. Para dejar un pequeño golpe en su frente—al menos cambia esa expresión.

—L-lo lamento.

—También… deja de disculparte. De verdad.

Kishibe estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero cayó en cuenta rápidamente que mejor era no hacerlo. Así que se limitó a asentir.

—Bien—Aphrodi rodeó la mesa, para sentarse en la silla de la cabecera— ¿No piensas sentarte?

—Eh… no gracias, así estoy bien—Kishibe sabía que no debería actuar tan rígido, pudiera ser que dentro de diez años le debiera respeto a aquel muchacho, pero ahora no distaba de ser un simple estudiante. Justo como él.

Pero aun así… aun con esas facciones tan juveniles y mirándolo desinteresado mientras tomaba de una taza como cualquier mortal. Se veía tan… tan…

_Grrr…_

Oh por los… por todos los dioses, Su estómago no podía elegir mejor momento para rugir, ¿verdad?

—Tienes hambre—dijo medio riendo—patético…—y suspiró.

En otra ocasión hubiera dejado que el chiquillo de cabellos azules sufriera un poco más. Pero, debía admitir. La extraña mirada que tenía había logrado captar su interés. Los ojos dorados de ese extraño desconocido brillaban de una manera diferente cuando enfocaban su figura.

No era el miedo con el cual le miraban sus contrincantes, ni esa extraña sensación que tenía cuando Kageyama les sonreía con sorna al ver a su tan mentado equipo de dioses. Era…era como los del Raimon miraban a Endou… era real admiración.

_Admiración._

¿Alguien como él merecía tal cosa…?

—Siéntate de una vez, te serviré algo.

— ¡S-sí!

—En serio—rió el dios—deberías actuar más normal… _eh…_

—Kishibe. Kishibe Taiga—se presentó, y vaya que había tardado.

—Bien, sólo siéntate de una vez, Kishibe.

* * *

Kishibe se llevó la tasa a sus labios, cuando el líquido caliente descendió por su garganta su estómago le agradeció alejando el sentimiento de vació.

La cena había pasado sin muchos revuelos, Aphrodi –aún no se acostumbraba a llamarle de esa manera- había servido un poco de chocolate caliente para él y sus compañeros, quienes impulsados por el olor que venía desde la cocina habían decidido bajar.

Pero ahora… un muy denso silencio estaba formado en el extraño grupo, sólo siendo amortiguado por el murmullo de la televisión.

—Y exactamente… ¿cuánto tiempo planean permanecer aquí?— La voz del rubio no expresaba real interés, quizá sólo quería acabar con la incómoda atmosfera.

Buena pregunta, se dijo a si mismo Kishibe. Ojalá él supiera la respuesta.

—Nos iremos pronto, Aphrodi_-san_—Izumi salvó la situación, dejando su propia taza en la mesa y moviendo su mano derecha frenéticamente.

—Bien—Se elevó de hombros, quería agregar algo más. Pero el sorpresivo sonido que salió desde la televisión fue más rápido.

_¡Noticas de último minuto!_

Todos los presentes giraron su vista entonces. La imagen que proyectaba la televisión era aterradora. Había restos de lo que parecía haber sido una escuela, con once muchachos de extraños trajes mirando y riendo como maníacos.

Kishibe y sus compañeros compartieron miradas discretas, por alguna razón aquellas imágenes les parecían tan… tan… familiares.

_Venimos a clamar el dominio de este mundo ¡Usando el fútbol soccer!_

— ¡Los alienígenas!

No pudieron evitar interpelar, los cinco a voz en cuello.

—Los… ¿Qué?

Terumi entonces estuvo seguro. Había traído consigo a un grupo de locos.

_¡Alienígenas han llegado a nuestro planeta para esclavizarnos a todos usando el soccer!_

Pero cuando el conductor del noticiero dijo aquella frase… pensó que quizá no estaban tan locos.

— ¡Son ellos! ¡Sin lugar a duda! ¡Tormenta géminis!—Yoshihiko dio un salto, bajando de la silla y señalando acusadoramente a la televisión, justo un segundo antes de que el líder. Un _alienígena_ de cabello verde dijera que aquel era el nombre del equipo.

_¡Han venido a enfrentarse a los equipos más fuertes que tenga la tierra!_

_¡¿Qué podremos hacer ahora?!_

_La tierra parece necesitar ayuda…_

— ¡Del _Raimon Eleven_!—Bien, Kishibe había gritado aquello sólo por simple reflejo, pero cuando vio la voraz mirada de Terumi fija en su rostro deseó nunca haberlo dicho.

—No nombres a ese equipo en mi presencia, Kishibe—ordenó con la voz cargada de veneno.

Oh, y aquella incómoda sensación de nuevo… Kishibe deseó azotar su cabeza contra la mesa, cuando una imagen de los ganadores del Fultol Frontier apareció en pantalla.

— ¡Además de lentes ridículos también usaba capa!

Y esa fue la voz de uno de los albinos, seguramente refiriéndose al futuro entrenador del Raimon.

—De verdad… Izumi, no ayudas.

* * *

—Maldición—se quejó Kishibe, mientras cansado intentaba arrastrar sus pies escaleras arriba.

—Lo lamento, capitán— se disculpó con voz trémula Yoshihiko, seguido como en fila india de sus demás compañeros.

Después de aquel extraño accidente con la noticia de los alienígenas, su futuro entrenador había cambiado su humor completamente, y había subido a encerrarse en su habitación.

—No fue tu culpa, Yoshihiko—concedió el mayor sonriendo cálidamente— al parecer, el entrenador no siente mucha afinidad por el señor Endou o sus amigos.

—Pero…—comenzó a quejarse el castaño—el entrenador nos contaba historias de la llegada de esos alienígenas. Cómo había jugado codo a codo con el Raimon para proteger la tierra… ¡Él tendría que jugar contra ellos!

Kishibe no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior cuando llegó al pasillo donde las habitaciones estaban. Sin lugar a duda, algo no estaba bien allí.

Tal vez sólo era que su entrenador no les había contado la versión completa de aquel altercado con los alienígenas –y esperaba que fuera eso- o… -y siendo más pesimistas- su presencia en esa línea del tiempo, ya comenzaba a hacer estragos.

Tragó en seco.

Es decir, ¿cuánto había pasado desde que habían llegado? Casi medio día… No era suficiente para crear cambios tan grandes… ¿no?

Aunque, él había visto _Volver al futuro_ más veces de las que recordaba, y de aquella película podía sacar que el mínimo cambio que ocasionara en el pasado podía tener severas repercusiones en el futuro.

_Oh dioses. No._

—No te preocupes, Yoshihiko—Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, y sonriéndole con camaradería.

—Cierto pequeño—siguió Tobisawa, una vez que todos estuvieran en el pasillo—mañana será un nuevo día. Pronto volveremos a casa y el entrenador volverá a ser el hombre que todos queremos.

—Sí, sí—tomó la pauta Tobisawa—mañana será un nuevo día, así que ahora debes ir a descansar. Pequeño Taki. ¿No es así Sousuke?

Los ojos de todos viajaron hasta el normalmente molesto rostro del número 10 de Kidokawa.

—Ellos tienen razón, Yoshiyuki—y sonrió. Cómo sólo lo hacía cuando tenían esos escasos momentos de compañerismos fraternal—será mejor que descansemos. Hoy fue agotador.

—Él tiene razón—sonrió finalmente Kishibe, negándose a soltar el suspiro que pugnaba por abandonar su garganta—descansen, equipo.

Todos se despidieron y sin prisa, entraron en las habitaciones que habían elegido.

Kishibe espero a estar sólo en el largo pasillo, y dirigió su mirada como quien no quiere la cosa a la puerta que sabía era de Aphrodi –pues era la única que estaba cerrada con llave- y sintió una gran impotencia apoderarse de él.

Kishibe lo notaba. Él lo sabía.

Bajo la máscara de petulancia que traía su ahora rejuvenecido mentor, tras todas las palabras hirientes y sonrisas prepotentes: El rubio sufría.

Lo veía en sus ojos, en sus expresiones, en su forma de hablar.

En el futuro habían aprendido a comunicarse sin hablar, a leer en los actos y a entender las palabras nunca dichas.

Y quizá esa era la principal razón por la cual podía entender tan bien a este nuevo Aphrodi.

Y, Kishibe debía admitir, que deseaba ayudarlo. De alguna manera.

Dio un par de pasos en esa dirección, y estiró la mano. Con sus largos dedos casi podía sentir el frío metal del pomo de la puerta… tan cerca.

—No—finalmente se dijo, con un suspiro resignado. Dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

Aún no era el momento, si intentaba cruzar palabra con el rubio quizá lo mandara a la calle, cuando las aguas estuvieran más calmas…. Tal vez.

—Mañana será un nuevo día—y repitiendo la frase que le había dicho al menor de sus compañeros, entró en su propia habitación.

Oh, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó, cuando al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Algo muy suave y muy grande –_demasiado para ser humano -_ se dijo luego asustado, le cubrió la boca. Y una voz muy conocida le susurró al oído.

—No se te ocurra gritar.

Pero, y como podrán imaginar: Nuevamente no era Yuuto Kidou quien hacía acto de presencia.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Actualización rápida (?) Disculpen lo corto de esta cosa. Es sólo para dejar sentada la linea del tiempo. ;; ¡Wandaba ataca de nuevo! (?)


	4. Paradoja

**Prompt:** Magia

**Pareja/Personajes:** Aphrodi Terumi, Kishibe Taiga, Taki Sousuke, Taki Yoshihiko –Kidokawa Seishun

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone.

**Advertencia:** ¡EL OSO! ¡EL OSO! –ok, sólo a mí me da miedo el oso ese- Romance entre dos universos (¿?) El hecho de que lo haya escrito yo ya debería contar como advertencia por sí sola.

**Disclaimer:** Ni inzuma Eleven, ni las películas mencionadas aquí me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores.

**Nota:** Perdón por tardar tanto, pero ya tengo el _Storyboard_ listo. así que ahora lograré avanzar un poco mejor.

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

**Paradoja**

Kishibe tomó aire, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Finalmente, y luego de unos segundos, la pata del oso se apartó de su boca.

—Muy bien— Y sólo en ese momento se permitió girar su cabeza, para encontrarse con el tan mentado oso azul parado sobre una silla y usando un abrigo y sombrero, como si intentara camuflarse.

Oh… así que así había logrado alcanzarlo… Oso raro.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entonces entre ellos, y es qué…. ¿qué se supone que debería decir?

—Y tú eres…—Bien, quizá no el mejor, pero ese era un inicio.

El oso simplemente negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mostrando una actitud reprobatoria.

—Wandaba—Respondió sin más, cruzándose de brazos—Y gracias a ustedes mi autobús está arruinado.

—Lo… ¿lamento?

Kishibe no estaba seguro de como continuar, para ese momento ya había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación.

— ¡Y deberías hacerlo! ¡¿Cómo planeas que volvamos a tu época?!

Y sólo en ese momento Kishibe se permitió reaccionar. ¡¿Qué había dicho?!

— ¿Regresar? ¡¿Regresar?! ¡¿Es eso posible?!

El pobre Oso era zarandeado de aquí para allá por un muy desesperado Kishibe, pero no podían culparle, aquella era literalmente la mejor noticia que había recibido desde que habían pisado lo que suponía era el… pasado. Y de la boca del causante de todo aquel lío, vaya ironía.

—Claro que sí—dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima, Wandaba ya estaba harto de todos los golpes que se había llevado ese día, primero había caído en unos árboles a las afueras de la ciudad inazuma cuando- y debido a la puerta abierta del autobús- la turbulencia había aumentado al llegar al final del torneo de Futbol Frontier de hacer diez años. Y ahora, siendo aporreado por un mocoso. Rayos, día horrible—Soy un viajero del tiempo, ¡Un protector del fútbol!

Un pequeño silencio se formó en la habitación. Ok… Kishibe creía que estaba hablando con una versión de Tenma en peluche y azul.

—Hum—Wandaba se aclaró la garganta, ante la expresión de cansancio y la nula respuesta del capitán del kidowaka—Pero eso no importa ahora—y estiró su pata, señalándolo acusadoramente—Lo único que tienes que saber es que tienen estrictamente prohibido cambiar algo.

Kishibe arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cambiar…?

—Vamos, muchacho—volvió a cruzarse de brazos—Los chicos de esta época no tienen muchas luces—chasqueó la lengua—Si cambias algún detalle, por mínimo que sea, podrías cambiar el rumbo de las líneas de tiempo.

—Líneas de tiempo…—repitió la frase, tratando de hilar las ideas que tenía perdidas en su mente, ¿cambiar en algo la línea del tiempo?— quieres decir que el mínimo cambio aquí… podría afectar nuestro futuro— bien, quizá aquello era una pregunta tonta, pero quería oírlo de labios de ese extraño ente.

—Eso mismo, jovencito— respondió seriamente—cualquier decisión diferente, cualquier camino opuesto, incluso un simple "sí" por "no" podría crear un futuro completamente diferente. Así que debes de asegurarte de intervenir lo menos posible —observó alrededor—yo planeaba mantenerles ocultos conmigo, pero al parecer eso ya no es una opción —se lamentó.

Kishibe bajó la mirada, ahora lamentaba profundamente haber terminado en ese destruido estadio. Hubiera sido mejor si el autobús extraño ese terminaba en un lugar más alejado.. y hablando de eso.

— ¡El autobús! — Dio un pequeño saltito— ¡Sigue en ese estadio!

—Por eso no te preocupes—calmó Wandaba— La escuela estará vacía algún tiempo, y yo solo necesito un mes para conseguir las partes del autobús y repararlo—suspiró, si quería conseguir refacciones y no levantar sospechas necesitaría un mejor disfraz. Ow. Ser un oso en ese tiempo era realmente difícil.

— ¿U-un mes? Eso es demasiado tiempo.

Y algo le decía que ya había arruinado mucho las cosas con tan solo un día de permanecía en ese tiempo, no se imaginaba que destrozos serían capaces de hacer si no volvían más rápido: Además, ¿Qué dirían sus familias de su repentina desaparición? Pensó en su madre y sintió su corazón encogerse.

No quería ser el causante de ver tristeza dibujada en sus ojos.

—Lo lamento mucho, Kishibe—Wandaba cerró los ojos, abatido—Es lo más rápido que puedo trabajar.

Luego de unos segundos, asintió. No había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Así que solo se despidió con un movimiento lánguido de la mano derecha cuando el extraño oso abandonó la habitación saliendo por la ventana abierta –así que así había entrado en primer lugar- deseándole suerte en aquella "misión".

Kishibe sólo asintió, pensando que eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, después de todo quizá ya había hecho un cambio monumental que no podría cambiar después.

* * *

La mañana llego gris, como ninguna otra.

Terumi abrió sus ojos con verdadera modorra y se despojó del pijama con más lentitud de lo habitual, su cuerpo ya no dolía como el día anterior pero la molestia aún no desaparecía del todo.

Pensó vagamente en la sonrisa boba de Endou y sintió su estómago revolverse, el apetito se le había ido por completo.

—Pues esas sanguijuelas se quedaran sin desayuno—dijo en un murmullo mientras se colocaba lo primero que encontraba a su paso. Recordó que debía sumar a su fastidio a sus nuevos y no deseados huéspedes. Cómo quería dejar ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Cuando ya estuvo vestido, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala, encontrándose con un ambiente pesado entre los jugadores del Kidokawa. Todos tenían la mirada sombría y podría jurar que los puños del más violento de ellos –_Sousuke, creo que se llamaba_- estaban tan presionados que la sangre ya no llegaba a sus dedos.

—Y a ustedes qué diablos les pasa—preguntó elevando una fina ceja y frunciendo los labios.

—Oh buenos días Terumi_-san_—Tobisawa se puso de pie rápidamente, y regalándole la mejor de sus fingidas sonrisas trató de desviar la atención de su futuro entrenador—No pasa nada, sólo estamos algo cansados.

—Oh—el rubio paseó su mirada rojiza por los rostros de los muchachos, en alguna otra situación hubiera reído cínicamente y les habría hecho saber que no creía sus mentiras, pero no tenía ganas—Está bien—respondió sin ganas acercándose al perchero y tomando una bufanda que colgaba de el despreocupadamente—Saldré… y repito, si necesitan algo no se molesten en preguntarme.

—Es un maldito egocéntrico—escupió con real hastio Sousuke una vez Terumi hubiera abandonado la residencia. Si no fuera por las palabras de Kishibe de no "alterar" nada, ya le habría saltado encima para darle un par de golpes, que realmente le vendrían de maravilla para aplacar ese horrible carácter.

Y no, el carácter del mayor de los Taki no era horrible. ¡Sólo algo temperamental! O eso decía Yoshihiko…

—Déjalo, Souske—trató de calmar su capitán. Ahora mismo quizá lo mejor sería quedarse en esa casa y no hacer nada durante todo ese largo mes, pero…

—Capitán—y la muda duda que carcomía el alma de Kishibe desde su extraño encuentro con Wandaba fue expresada por un dubitativo Izumi— ¿Usted cree que hayamos alterado algo ya?

—Cierto—continuó Tobisawa—Ya sabe… se supone que el entrenador jugaría junto al Raimon eleven… pero ahora…

—Parece que ni siquiera tiene interés en el fútbol—Yoshihiko terminó la frase.

—_Tsk._

Kishibe se mordió el labio inferior. Tenían razón… ¿Ahora qué deberían hacer?

—Fácil—Sousuke respondió, como leyendo su mente—Lo seguimos y le obligamos a jugar aunque sea por las malas—golpe una palma con su puño.

—Pareciera que resuelves todo a los golpes, Sousuke— rió un nervioso Izumi

— ¿Y?—la mirada afilada del delantero fue todo lo que obtuvieron como respuesta.

Bueno… quizá no era _tan_ mala idea.

* * *

—Vaya… se ve tan… patético.

Dijo con un tono vago Terumi al verse finalmente frente a lo que antes era el imponente estadio de la secundaria Zeus.

Caminó entre los escombros y pudo ver allí aun el extraño autobús que había caído allí el día anterior, prefirió no imaginar cómo rayos habían hecho para que un autobús cayera del cielo: Malditos de kidokawa, tan desequilibrados.

A su mente llegaron imágenes de él mismo junto a sus compañeros, cuando jugaban al fútbol y destrozaban a los demás equipos como los simples mortales que eran. Cuando subían tan alto que casi sentía que podía tocar el cielo –y sin necesidad de sus alas celestiales- Cuando sentía como todo el mundo estaba a sus pies.

Pero como suele ocurrir, y al igual que la torre de Babel hace tantos años: Pretendieron alcanzar el cielo, pero terminaron rodeados de un montón de escombros.

_Dios, que asco._

Pateó una roca y la vio rodar sin dirección fija, así mismo se encontraba ahora. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—entrenador…

Apretó los dientes, aquella molesta voz de nuevo.

—qué rayos quieren, ya te dije que no me llames así.

Kishibe se mordió la lengua, realmente esa palabra se le escapaba sin querer.

—Vinimos a que dejes de comportarte como un idiota—Sousuke atacó, y Kishibe deseó por primera vez darle un golpe a su compañero.

—Me encantaría que me dejaran solo un momento—Terumi sintió un leve tic invadir su ojo derecho, se había planteado que por su sanidad mental sería mejor ignorar a aquel grupo de desadaptados, pero si seguían provocándole el definitivamente respondería.

—Ignórelo por favor, Terumi-san—Yoshihiko miró mal a su hermano mayor, quien solo desvió la mirada fastidiado—sólo queríamos pedirle algo.

Terumi giró su rostro un poco para observar al pequeño castaño, del grupo quizá era quien menos le molestaba… tenía un aire que por algún motivo se le hacía agradable.

—Por favor—Tobisawa e Izumi empezaron.

Terumi esperó expectante.

— ¡No deje de practicar fútbol!

Terminaron finalmente todos los miembros del equipo –exceptuando al mayor de los Taki

Terumi sintió la ira subir por su estómago.

—Ustedes no entienden—chasqueó la lengua, ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo.

El fútbol antes era lo único que le daba esa sensación de seguridad y dominancia, pero había perdido. Perdido ante un patético muchacho de sonrisa idiota.

¡¿Cómo rayos lo dejaba eso?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Son un montón de niños solamente—se agachó un poco y tomó entre sus manos un balón que había sido abandonado allí el día anterior— nunca lo entenderían en definitiva.

No es que el fuera mucho mayor que ellos, es más debía tener la misma edad que la mayoría de ellos. Pero definitivamente había pasado por más cosas.

—Pero entrenador—Kishibe quiso refutar, pero el rubio se le adelantó, con tono mordaz.

—Pero nada—dijo apretando más los dientes de lo humanamente posible y hundiendo sus uñas en el balón— ¡Y deja de llamarme así!—Giró su rostro, con los ojos rasgados y la mueca bañada en ira.

Kishibe sintió temblar su cuerpo.

—Con que quieres que siga jugando futbol, ¿verdad?—y dejando el balón en el suelo se separó unos cuantos centímetros—Pues entonces te mostraré cómo es mi fútbol.

Kishibe no supo bien qué pasó segundos después, un par de plumas cayeron justo frente a sus ojos y un brillo enceguecedor apareció de pronto, y si no fuera muy surrealista juraría que incluso escuchó el sonido de arpas y trompetas.

Para cuando el grito de "Alas celestiales" llegó a sus oídos lo único que pudo sentir fue el inconfundible tacto de la piel del balón impactar contra su estómago.

* * *

Kishibe siempre hacía cosas sin pensar cuando se trataba del entrenador, confiaba en su juicio plenamente. Por eso cuando en el partido contra el Raimon le había dicho que confiara en sí mismo sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta. Pero ahora… estaba seguro –y el gran morado que decoraba su abdomen reafirmaba su teoría- que ir directamente no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

—Ouch—Se quejó cuando Izumi pasó un paño frío sobre la lastimada zona.

—No se queje capitán, que es lo mejor que podemos hacer para bajar la hinchazón.

Izumi suspiró, había sido problemático traer de vuelta a un muy herido Kishibes después del ataque y huida de su futuro entrenador, era la primera vez que veían una técnica así y debían admitir que se habían quedado algo asombrados.

—Capitán—La vocecita preocupada del menor del equipo llegó a los oídos del peliazul y sintió algo golpearle el pecho.

—No te preocupes, Yoshihiko—trató de calmarle, brindándole un intento de sonrisa que no hizo más que preocupar más al pequeño.

—Parece que realmente le duele….

—No hay nada que hacer—Sousuke empezó, entrando a la habitación de repente con un nuevo cuenco de agua fría—No tenemos dinero para comprar un analgésico o algo así. Maldito rubio afeminado y demente.

—No culpes al entrenador, Sousuke—y seguía defendiéndolo, a veces Sousuke tenía ganas de golpear en el rostro al idiota de Taiga— Debí haberlo detenido… pero ¿viste como brillaba? Simplemente no reaccioné rápido.

—Eres un idiota…

Hubiera seguido insultando a su capitán, pero un pequeño golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. El equipo completo giró su mirada y pudieron ver con asombro como la puerta de madera se abría y un algo arrepentido Afuro Terumi entraba por ella con una bolsa en la mano derecha.

—Los compré hace un momento—Lanzó la bolsa a las piernas de kishibe, quien al abrirla se dio con la sorpresa que eran analgésicos—abajo hay comida, no los tomes a estómago vacío.

Y abandonó el cuarto sin esperar respuesta.

Todos se miraron contrariados y Kishibe se permitió sonreír un poco, tomando aquello como una disculpa.

Sabía que su entrenador era en el fondo aquel hombre dulce y confiable que había conocido en un futuro. Lo sabía. Sólo esperaba no haber cambiado tanto la historia que en un futuro nunca lograra encontrarlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Perdón por el fail! ;; gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por cierto Kis. esto es para ti -huye


	5. Cambios

**Prompt:** Magia

**Pareja/Personajes:** Aphrodi Terumi, Kishibe Taiga, Taki Sousuke, Taki Yoshihiko –Kidokawa Seishun

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone.

**Advertencia:** Una teoría rara de las lineas del tiempo, total nunca las entendí bien. OoC

Que lo haya hecho yo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni inzuma Eleven, ni las películas mencionadas aquí me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores.

**Nota:** Bien, esto ya comienza a tomar forma... Creo.

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

**Cambios**

* * *

**.**

—Muchas gracias, oficial—Terumi hablo, y tras escuchar una afirmación del otro lado del auricular colgó.

Ya eran días desde que parte de su equipo había desaparecido, y no podría estar más preocupado.

Durante todo ese tiempo se la había pasado recorriendo la ciudad como un poseso, y gritando el nombre de sus cinco jugadores a voz en cuello, las recurrentes llamadas entre él y los padres de familia habían llegado a abarcar más de la mitad de su día y los oficiales de la estación habían asegurado que realizaban la búsqueda más exhaustiva que alguno pudiera imaginar, _Los niños son así_, solían decir para calmar a los padres. La tonta idea de que habían decidido "huir" de casa no le cuadraba para nada, como a ninguno de los demás adultos implicados en el dichoso problema.

—Demonios—sentenció llevándose una mano a la cabeza y estirando su flequillo hacia atrás, sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo realmente importante. De saber que ese iba a ser el último día que vería a sus queridos estudiantes _– no el "ultimo" vamos Terumi, no seas dramático_ se recordó luego- no los habría dejado abandonar la seguridad del club de fútbol del Kidokawa.

Caminó hasta la puerta, tomando su bufanda y abrigo en el camino; y luego de cerrar bien la puerta comenzó su camino por la parte sur de la ciudad.

La luz del sol había desaparecido completamente y el brillo de las estrellas no le permitían reconocer bien los rostros de las personas, por eso era que únicamente se dedicaba a gritar el nombre de los desaparecidos, esperando que gracias a algún milagro alguno de ellos respondiera a su lastimero –cada vez más- tono.

Sus pasos, ahora lánguidos lo llevaron hasta la ribera del río. Se quedó observando su propio reflejo un par de minutos, antes solía hacer eso todo el tiempo con Kishibe. A ambos les gustaba ver cómo se formaba en esta pequeñas ondas cuando algo la perturbaba. Se permitió sonreir, estaba seguro de que sus alumnos estaban bien, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de buscarlos.

Llevó sus manos hasta la altura de sus labios y soltó el aliento que involuntariamente estaba reteniendo, tratando de calentarse en el proceso. Era hora de continuar.

Inhaló lo más que pudo, listo para entonar nuevamente su repetitiva lista de nombres, cuando una mano –demasiado grande para pensar idílicamente que uno de sus muchachos había vuelto- se posó sobre su hombro derecho.

—Hey—Una sonrisa alargada y ese tonito arrogante de siempre— Ha sido un tiempo.

Oh rayos, pensó entonces Aphrodi, viendo la diferencia de alturas. Ya no podría meterse con él por ser el más bajito del trío.

* * *

Cinco días, se mentalizó Kishibe.

Con ese ya eran cinco días desde que habían llegado a esa época y no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Wandaba desde hacía dos días, suponía que estaba trabajando duro, pero tampoco podía asegurar nada ya que Terumi no había vuelto a ir a su antigua escuela y ellos no se sentían lo suficientemente arriesgados como para salir solos a la ciudad.

—Ugh—Kishibe se estiró en el sofá, mientras desde la cocina se podía escuchar el movimientos de tazas y platos, el entrenador siempre hacía la cena, aunque no la tomaba con ellos, simplemente la dejaba allí como quien no quería la cosa.

—Me pregunto si mamá estará preocupada—Yoshihiko habló bajito, estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la sala, era algo que todos temían. Wandaba les había dicho que mientras ellos no volvieran una nueva línea temporal se había creado a partir del momento de su partida, pero cuando lograran regresar a su época esta desaparecería.

Claro, eso sólo ocurriría en un futuro.

Kishibe tragó en seco, rogaba a todo dios existente no haber cambiado el pasado ya.

—No te preocupes, Yoshihiko—Dijo entonces Izumi poniendo una mano en el hombro del más joen jugador del Kidowaka—Cuando ese oso logre mandarnos a nuestra época será como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡S-sí!—terció Tobisawa, intentando sonar más convencido de lo que realmente estaba, la falta de información también lo volvía loco. Pero al menos la herida del capitán ya estaba completamente curada – aunque vamos, un moretón no era algo nuevo, en los entrenamientos se hacía cosas parecidas.

—_Tsk_—y el ya tan conocido chasqueo de lengua de Sousuke no se hizo esperar, esa clase de conversaciones le exasperaban, primero porque lamentarse por su situación no lograría que esta cambiara, en segunda y esta era la que nunca pensaba admitir: era que se sentía inútil.

Sabía que su hermano menor principalmente comenzaba a sentir la falta de sus padres, y no sabía cómo lograr apartar ese sentimiento de él. Primero discutía con él en el campo de juego y lo lastimaba sin darse cuenta, y ahora no podía calmarlo. Genial, qué gran hermano mayor era.

—Mejor piensen en otra cosa, ese estúpido oso azul dijo que lo arreglaría. ¿no?—Esperó por el asentimiento de sus compañeros— entonces no hay problema.

Y estirando su mano derecha tomó el control de la televisión y la pensó, un poco de ruido quizá acallaría las dudas de su mente.

Pero no esperó encontrarse con lo que menos deseaba, las noticias hablaban del Raimon eleven de nuevo.

—Ah…—Kishibe tomó la palabra, quería apresurarse y arrebatarle el pequeño aparato a su mejor amigo –hey, aunque no lo pareciese Sousuke lo era, no por nada habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde que eran unos mocosos en el kidokawa- no fuera que el entrenador escuchara el nombre de su némesis –Endou Mamoru- y su mal humor volviera. Pero antes de siquiera poder pronunciar palabra, La figura de Terumi, quien traía una taza humeante en las manos hizo acto de presencia en el salón, apoyado sin ganas en una pared.

—Vaya… derrotaron al… como era—habló con la mirada fija en lo que suponían era ponche, hablaba lánguidamente.

—Epsilón—sousuke respondió sin mirarle siquiera.

—Qué nombre más ridículo—terció con sorna, dando una gran bocanada de la bebida caliente.

Kishibe tomó aire, podía leer claramente en los ojos del mayor de los Taki el digusto por este nuevo y rejuvenecido entrenador, aunque aún no lo entendía del todo.

—Supongo que este es el fin de los aliens— terminó de decir, y Kishibe quiso decir algo, pero al parecer su lengua y su mente no estaban en coordinación aquel día, pues cuando sus ojos vieron la nueva imagen que salía en el noticiero y pudo reconocer aquel cabello blanco en la pantalla su exclamación fue instantánea.

— ¡Suzuno-san!—y a pesar de que sus padres le habían dicho que era de mala educación señalar, no pudo evitar hacerlo al tiempo que daba un saltito del sofá.

— ¿Eh?—la exclamación fue general.

—E-es uno de los amigos del entrenador—respondió abochornado por su infantil comportamiento.

Terumi arqueó una ceja.

—Según esto—y afiló la mirada directo al nombre que aparecía en letras bajo la extraña foto del equipo—dice que se llama _Gazel…_ y ¿tu entrenador tiene amigos _alienígenas?_—sonaba estúpido, pero hey… él había sido un dios en su momento.

Kishibe tragó duro.

—Eh…

— ¡No le haga caso, Aphrodi-san!—Izumi se adelantó al capitán, que desde que habían regresado al pasado parecía más lento que de costumbre— Es el hambre, le hace decir tonterías.

Terumi puso la mirada en blanco, ese montón de niños sólo le daban excusa tras excusa, pero bueno, tampoco estaba muy interesado en obtener alguna clase información de ellos.

—Como sea—y tras suspirar volvió sus pasos hasta la cocina—hay ponche caliente.

Y abandonó la escena.

Kishibe se permitió sonreír un poco… en esos pequeños gestos podía ver a su entrenador, así de amable y cálido con ellos.

—Agh… no lo soporto— y nuevamente, Sousuke mataba el ambiente.

—_Cough, celoso_— Pudo haber jurado que Tobisawa se rio de manera extraña ante el comentario de Izumi.

—Pero de cualquier manera, capitán—y esta vez el porte serio que adoptó Izumi si lo desconcertó—Sabemos que está más que encandilado-tenía ganas de decir estúpidamente idiotizado, pero no, se sentiría como el doctor seuss si comenzaba a rimar- con el entrenador, pero debe de controlar las cosas que dice

—Cierto—asintió Tobisawa—Y además… ¿cómo es que conoce a esa… Gazela?— n o recordaba el nombre del cubito de hielo alienígena.

—Gazel—corrigió Kishibe con cara de pocos amigos, creía que ya estaba libre de las bromas acerca de su enamora… ¡Admiración! … Admiración por el entrenador—Y su nombre es Suzuno, es amigo del entrenador en el futuro.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Hasta el mayor de los Taki abandonó su posición desparramada sobre el sofá al oír tremenda afirmación.

Todos habían escuchado la historia –algunos como Sousuke, obligados- del juego de su entrenador contra un grupo de alienígenas. Pero no sabía que había pasado luego con esos muchachos.

—Y… ¿cómo es que usted sabe que son amigos?...—Tobisawa se llevó las manos teatralmente a la boca—No me diga que llegó al extremo de acosar a las amistades del entrenador.

— ¡No digas tonterías!— Kishibe bufó exasperado— La verdad es… Que el entrenador me los presentó una vez… Pero como sus compañeros de Fire Dragon, nunca como "alienígenas"… aunque sí me comentaron que antes habían jugado como enemigos…. Nunca especificaron nada.

Todos lo miraron con ojos expectantes.

Bien por las historias de aquel hombre sabían que había jugado contra el _chaos_ que si sus memorias no fallaban era una extraña combinación entre dos equipos, uno de parte del cubito de hielo y otro de un tulipán mutante- apodo cariñosos dado por algún miembro del equipo cuando el entrenador describió su extraño corte de pelo.

—Eso quiere decir…—se aventuró uno de los albinos, Kishibe no estaba demasiado seguro de quién, tenía la cabeza llena de ideas—que el entrenador _debía_ jugar contra ellos.

Kishibe se mordió la lengua. Ahora mismo… el entrenador parecía odiar el fútbol más que nada en el mundo.

—De cualquier manera, capitán—Yoshihiko aló un poco la camiseta de Kishibe—Nos contaría que pasó esa vez, cualquier dato nos ayudaría…

A….a….

Ninguno de los miembros del Kidokawa sabía cómo completar la oración.

El ambiente se tornó frío, como si el tiro de aquel nuevo líder alienígena acabara de impactar directamente contra ellos.

Oh… esperen, pero el ruido de ese balón impactando con una cerca había sido muy real.

Todos corrieron hacia el patio trasero, donde un Terumi agachado y con el puño enterrado en el pasto los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto no significa _nada_

No sabía porque lo había dicho, ninguna de las partes.

Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a recibir explicaciones del rubio, ni él a darlas.

* * *

—Bien—Suzuno, quien parecía más cómodo con el frío de la noche de lo que era humanamente posible comenzó a hablar—Aphrodi, ve hacia el Raimon. Cuando algo pasa esos mocosos siempre están metidos—ah... al parecer a su glacial compañero aún no le caían del todo bien esos chicos, aunque no fueran de su generación —nosotros por el lado contrario.

Y comenzó a andar jalando a un muy enojado Nagumo de la casaca.

Terumi rió un poco y pudo escuchar una sarta de quejas del pelirrojo y un frío "mientras más alto más estúpido" de parte de su compañero albino.

_Ah, habían cosas que no cambiaban._

—Gracias—dijo aunque sabía que ya no le podía oír y emprendió su camino hacia donde sabía quedaba la escuela Raimon, cuando llegó la encontró terroríficamente vacía, el campus era tan grande que de noche daba algo de miedo, todo estaba oscuro.

Quizá por eso dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro de nueva cuenta.

—Disculpe—Le habló su interlocutor con voz parca— ¿Alguna razón para rondar esta zona a esta hora?

Terumi giró lentamente, y la sonrisa que ya había preparado para hablar con quien fuera que le había tocado desapareció tan pronto reconoció ese rostro.

—Hera…

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Perdón por el fail! Y perdón por tardar tanto, tenía y tengo muchos proyectos por allí, pero la universidad y mis doctores al parecer tienen otros planes para mí, y a penas me dan tiempo de respirar, de cualquier manera esto ya va tomando forma -y de la verdadera razón por la cual quise escribirlo en primer lugar- ¡Eso!

Oh, also **Kis**. ¡Dame mi Quentin/Chronos!

Tambien, ya está en proceso el _Omake_ de _Vive la vida en Crack_ oh- su título alternativo- En un mundo donde el sakka también es de otra dimensión, Fidio escribe Fanfiction.


End file.
